Jack's Vacation On Atlantis
by gawilliams
Summary: Jack and the gang come to Atlantis to surprise Sam three years into her second stint as Atlantis Commander.


_This one was something I have been thinking about for some time now. I hope that the humor behind it is as enjoyable for you as it is in writing it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Major General Sam Carter, recently promoted, was called to the main control room of Atlantis. She had been back in command of the city for three years now, having been promoted to Brigadier General after her stint as the commanding officer of the Battlecruiser _George Hammond_. Initially she had thought to refuse the offer of command of Atlantis for a second time given her treatment by the IOA, but she had been assured by both the President and Jack that this time the IOA would have only an advisory role when it came to Atlantis. She had accepted, again reluctantly. Now three years on, and she was wanting to head back to Earth and a new assignment.

"What's happening?" she asked the Gate technician on duty.

"Incoming signal from Midway Station, General," the tech replied. "The IDC code is for SG-1."

Sam frowned. "Shut down the force field," she ordered. "Have we received any notification in the latest communications?" she asked. She was sure they hadn't, as she would have seen it, but it didn't hurt to check anyway.

"No, Ma'am," the tech replied, shutting down the force field.

Sam went down to the Gate as the force field lowered and waited for whoever was coming to emerge from the wormhole. When they did her jaw fell and she stared in shock.

"Jack?" she asked, not believing the sight in front of her.

There stood four star general Jack O'Neill in cargo shorts, hiking boots, a Hawaiian shirt, fishing vest, and fishing hat with a plethora of lures, and his trademark sunglasses on. In his hand was a fishing pole and tackle box. Coming through next to him was a sight that almost had her bursting out in laughter. Teal'c and Daniel were dressed the same as Jack and looking miserable and horribly embarrassed. It had to be Jack's doing. There could be no other explanation.

"Carter!" Jack said gleefully. "SURPRISE!"

"Hey, Sam," came a strained tone from Daniel.

"GeneralCarter," came a rather weak greeting from Teal'c. Yes, definitely Jack's doing.

Jack looked around and didn't see what he was expecting. He brought out a small walkie talkie and talked into it. "Get your butts in gear and get over here," he ordered gruffly.

A moment later Sam almost had a heart attack from shock as she saw Cam and Vala come through the Gate and two young children, a girl and a boy, with them. It was her own kids! Grace and Chris! She raised a brow at Jack as the two children upon seeing her rushed over and latched onto her legs and shouted "Mommy!"

"I got special permission," Jack grinned, knowing that this would ease Sam's wrath over his unorthodox appearance and sudden arrival. He looked her up and down and had to admit she looked damn good!

"I am sure I don't want to know," she sighed and then smiled as she looked down at her twin children who were now four years old. "So now you know where Mommy works," she said.

"Daddy says its a secret," Grace said, Chris nodding beside her.

"Yes it is," Sam confirmed, then lifted both of them up and held them close. "And Daddy and Mommy will be discussing this surprise of his very soon."

"Uh, Sam, can me and Teal'c do some exploring?" Daniel asked, looking pleadingly at her, trying to get her to understand that he wanted no part of this whole fishing business, and noticed that Teal'c was giving pleading looks, too.

"No," Sam said as she put down the kids. "I need you two to keep an eye on Jack and make sure he stays out of trouble."

Jack ignored the subtle dig from his wife and turned triumphantly to Space Monkey and T. "See guys?" he crowed in delight. "Even Carter thinks you two need a little downtime and a lot of fishing! Mitchell? Vala? You two know your assigned duties, so get to it. Come on T. Let's get Space Monkey here to a prime fishing spot."

Sam had to stifle a laugh at the look of utter loathing that Daniel and Teal'c were giving Jack behind his back as they sullenly followed him out of the Gate Room. She turned to Cam and Vala. "Assigned duties?" she asked.

Cam looked utterly miserable, too. "The General gave me and Vala the oh so very important duty of baby sitting the two munchkins here while on this little vacation jaunt," he informed her. "You owe me new laptop, by the way, Sam."

"Excuse me?" Sam questioned.

"Grace decided it would be fun to upload a vicious little virus into mine, and the whole thing's fried beyond repair," Cam told her.

"I'll see to it as soon as I can," Sam promised him, trying not to laugh. She looked down at Grace who was giving her that wounded puppy dog look that Jack was such a master at. "You, young lady, are going to be having some new restrictions on computer usage for a while, and we will be having a little talk about getting into my computer virus programs."

"Yes, Mommy," Grace said with a sincere tone, and hugged Sam's legs milking the sympathy vote for all it was worth, just like Jack would.

Sam looked up at Cam and Vala. "I have about an hours worth of work to do, and then you can bring the kids to me," she told them. "After that do whatever, just stay out of trouble," she told them, giving Vala a stern look on that last admonition. She would worry about physicals later as they had all gone through pre-mission evaluations when they left the SGC and there was nothing at Midway to worry about. She made a note to tell Jennifer Keller to use real needles on Jack instead of the hypo-sprays that they had discovered in the last couple of years in the city.

Sam went back up to her office and sat down behind her desk. She was thrilled that SG-1, Jack, and her kids were here, but she had a feeling that it was going to be a long trip with them here.

_A/N: Well, there's chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. More coming soon. Gregg._


End file.
